Eastside
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: He used to meet me on the eastside, in the city where the sun don't set. Markhyuck/Markchan. Mark x Haechan/Donghyuck. NCT. postcanon! dldr! openend(?)


Kini hujan tak bosan mengguyur Negeri Gingseng itu. Mobil Hyundai Accent tahun 2015 yang dibeli Mark di show room minggu lalu masih melaju membelah rintik air yang seolah merata di seluruh negeri karena meski hampir tiga jam lebih ia mengemudi, permukaan bumi yang basahlah yang menemani.

Pun radio yang diputarnya selama perjalanan panjang dari Seoul ke Pohang semakin menambah suasana nostalgia akan negeri yang sudah ia tinggalkan hampir dua belas tahun lamanya.

Entah ada angin apa, sebuah lagu yang sudah begitu lama tak menggelitik gendang telinganya itu diputar oleh sang dj. Melantun seolah tak tahu malu, membuka pandora yang sudah lama tertutup.

_즐거웠던 매일 매일 (Every everyday was enjoyable)__늦은 밤 쏟아지던 별빛 별빛 (The starlight starlight that poured late at night)__우리의 Beautiful time (Our beautiful time)__All right__시간이 더 오래오래 (After time passes later later)__지나고 돌아보면 그때 그땐 (We look back, that time that moment)__너답게 웃길 바라 (I hope you laugh like you always do)__We are with you_

Mark tersenyum. Dia masih mengingat masa-masa dimana ia meminjam mobil kakaknya, yang juga sudah merantau kembali ke Korea, untuk pergi ke suatu tempat saat dirinya tak memiliki jadwal apapun. Hari itu adalah tepat sehari setelah kelulusan anggota dreamies kelahiran 2000, sehingga ia akhirnya mengajak bocah yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak jaman mereka masih menjadi _trainee_. Mengemudi, membawa mereka berdua ke pantai tepat dimana dulu mereka pernah ke sana untuk melihat matahari terbit yang pertama kalinya bersama kakak-kakak mereka.

Pria berkebangsaan Kanada itu masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ketika pulang, mereka terjebak hujan dan lagu di album kelulusannya dulu itu terputar, membuat keduanya tersenyum ketika menatap satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya Mark menepikan mobilnya ketika hujan turun semakin deras.

Bersandar di kursi kemudi dan menikmati alunan suara yang mengalun, memutar ingatan hari rekaman yang mereka lalui sampai larut.

Yang lebih tua menoleh, mendapati sosok di sampingnya yang tadinya beraura biru kini hanya tersenyum dibalik matanya yang tertutup. Mark memerhatikannya dalam diam. Dia tahu pasti bocah itu menyimpan banyak sekali pikiran terlebih kala itu tepat satu tahun yang lebih muda sembuh dari cederanya. Melewatkan hari kelulusan Mark dulu dan hari kedewasaannya bersama yang lain. Mendekam di rumah dengan seluruh terapi dan pengobatan yang harus dijalani hanya untuk kembali, memiliki satu _comeback_ yang juga merupakan _comeback_ terakhirnya di unit dream.

Tangan Mark terulur tanpa sadar. Membenarkan anak rambut yang dengan lancangnya menutupi mata indah dengan bekas luka di ujungnya. Turun dan mengusap pipi yang tak sepenuh dulu namun masih diselimuti madu dengan konstelasi di sana, dan ketika jemari Mark hendak turun menyentuh bibir yang merekah di depannya, tangannya terhenti.

Donghyuck membuka matanya. Memandang Mark dengan mata sayunya, sebelum bibir yang hendak terjamah tadi mengulum senyum yang begitu manis – serta menggoda. Meremas perlahan tangan Mark yang ia genggam.

"_Hyung_,"

Wajah keduanya mendekat. Mengikis jarak tanpa keduanya sadari. Kini tangan yang sedari tadi saling tergenggam sudah melingkar di pinggang dan leher sang lawan. Mengecup. Mencumbu. Melilit. Meski tak beraturan karena keduanya hanya amatiran.

Pun ketika lantunan lagu itu sudah selesai, pangutan keduanya terlepas. Hujan pun sudah tak selebat sebelumnya membuat keduanya memisahkan diri. Kembali terduduk di kursi masing-masing dan menatap ke depan. Tangan Mark sudah melepas rem tangan mobil dan mulai melajukan kendaraan roda empat itu untuk membelah gerimis kecil yang masih mengusik. Memegang kemudi hanya dengan tangan kanan, membiarkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan milik Donghyuck yang masih menahan sapuan _pink_ yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

_어제처럼 헤어지자 (Let's separate like yesterday)__내일도 다시 만날 것처럼 (Like we will see each other tomorrow)_

Tanpa sadar, kini mobilnya telah memasuki kota tempat Mark mencari sosok yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya ketika semuanya belum berubah menjadi sebuah hal yang berantakan. Menyebalkan. Penuh kesedihan yang memancar dalam satu tahun itu. segalanya begitu kacau.

Hujan masih mengguyur meski intesitasnya sudah tak sederas yang tadi. Mata bulatnya kini melirik pada peta di ponselnya yang kini mengarah semakin dekat dengan alamat yang dituju. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak. Turun dan memasuki _minimarket_ untuk sekedar membeli sekotak susu _strawberry_ agar setidaknya ia bisa tenang walau sekejap. Mengingat bahwa dulu dia dan Donghyuck sering keluar tanpa ijin tengah malam sehabis latihan ataupun setelah rekaman selesai hanya untuk membeli ramyeon dan susu kotak di _minimarket_ yang ada di ujung blok dekat asrama mereka.

Senyum Mark mengembang. Meski debaran di jantungnya masih bertalu begitu keras hingga ia tak yakin apakah ia bisa untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang begitu panjang sejak ia sudah meyakinkan diri kembali ke tempat yang pernah menolaknya habis-habisan. Membuatnya terkadang ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi namun objek yang bersangkutan tak pernah bisa lepas dari kepalanya.

Pria kepala tiga itu mengesah. Meraih pintu mobil dan kembali memasukinya meski ada beberapa tetes yang jatuh dari rambut yang kini benar-benar berwarna hitam kelam, _tak seperti dulu yang bahkan ia bisa berganti berbagai warna rambut begitu cepat dalam tiap triwulan_.

Punggungnya ia senderkan. Menyesap rasa manis dari cairan berwarna merah jambu itu dan membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering sendiri setelah hampir empat jam perjalanan panjang. Setelah bunyi nyaring tanda kotak susu itu telah habis, Mark membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang memang ia sediakan di dalam mobilnya, lalu melajukan kembali untuk menempuh empat lima kilometer menuju alamat yang ia tuju.

Deru mobil serta debaran jantungnya seolah berpacu dan berkompetisi mengenai siapa yang paling banyak _menggerang_ dalam perjalanan tersebut. Sampai kini pria Kanada itu berhenti di tempat parkir mobil di dekat alamat yang akan ia sambangi di kota terbesar di Provinsi Gyeongsang.

Menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dalam hitungan detik. Memejamkan matanya dan merapalkan seluruh kalimat penenang untuk menetralkan segala ketakutannya.

Mark akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya. Merapatkan mantel tebalnya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang merambat efek setelah hujan reda. Sepatu bootsnya sesekali menyipak air yang menggenang kecil di jalanan.

_04__05__06_

Pria itu berhenti. Menatap sesekali ponsel yang ia pegang dan menyocokkannya dengan keterangan yang tertempel di rumah yang merangkap dengan rumah makan yang menyajikan _seafood_ dengan cita rasa khas korea, _dari banner yang tertempel di depan bangunan tersebut_.

Mark kembali menarik napasnya sebelum menyibak banner yang ada. Menatap sekeliling sebelum seorang wanita muda tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pria itu terdiam. Sebelum mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Apa...ini benar kediaman Lee Donghyuck?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis. Kemudian memersilahkannya untuk duduk sejenak sebelum ia memanggilkan _oppanya_.

Mark mengernyit. Hatinya sedikit meringis memikirkan segala kemungkinan antara wanita itu dengan Donghyuck, _meski sebagian hatinya merasakan lega yang begitu sangat_. Namun wanita itu benar-benar asing untuknya, pun jika wanita itu Seongyeon, mungkin ia masih akan mengenalinya. Tapi apa yang dia tahu selama sepuluh tahun lebih menghilang dari sekitar yang bersangkutan? Lagipula Donghyuck dan segala sifat supelnya pasti akan meendapat banyak kenalan selama dua belas tahun waktu berjalan.

Donghyuck keluar. Jantung milik Mark bahkan hampir copot dari tempatnya ketika melihat yang lebih muda tak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa namun hanya melirik sebelum berjalan keluar dari toko itu, membuat Mark tergopoh bangun dan mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir umum dengan Mark yang masih tak berani untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan Donghyuck, sampai ia berbalik dan tanpa sadar Mark seolah tersentak ke belakang.

"Dimana mobilmu?"

Tanyanya sembari menjulurkan tangan sehingga membuat Mark refleks memberikan kunci mobilnya dan menunjuk satu-satunya mobil biru yang ada di sana. Donghyuck lalu mendahuluinya kembali. Memasuki posisi kemudi dan menunggu sampai Mark masuk ke dalamnya sebelum melajukan mobil tersebut entah kemana.

Sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah dermaga. Donghyuck turun terlebih dahulu. Seolah menuntun Mark yang setia mengekorinya untuk duduk di pinggiran dengan percikan ombak yang menggelitik sesekali.

Dermaga itu sepi karena memang senja tengah menyapa, membuat hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana dan kerlip lampu yang terpantul dari air laut yang tak pernah diam di bawah sana.

"Chenle yang memberimu alamatku?"

Mark mengangguk dalam diam. Dia sungguh merasa bahwa segala keberanian yang ia pupuk sebelum penerbangan belasan jam dari Kanada seminggu lalu sepertinya sudah benar-benar menghilang.

Donghyuck menoleh. Mendapati yang lebih tua masih menatap kaki mereka yang terungkang tak jelas dan kaki mereka yang seolah kebas dan bergerak seenaknya.

"Kau berniat benar-benar kembali ke Korea?"

"Tidak..err...mungkin?"

Sebelah alis camar itu naik. Memerlihatkan segala keraguan yang ada di dalam diri pria itu.

"_Hyung_ – "

Mark menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Aku tahu. Harusnya aku tak kembali ke sini. Tapi entah kenapa aku langsung mengiyakan ketika aku dipindahkan perusahaan untuk kembali. Lagipula aku ditugaskan di Daejeon, setidaknya, bukan di Seoul."

Mark tersenyum, meski Donghyuck hanya menatap pahit yang tersirat di sana.

"Harusnya kau menolak, meski satu dasawarsa sudah terlewati, kau bisa terluka lagi di sini."

Keduanya terdiam. Menyelami memori yang harusnya sudah bertahun-tahun tertimbun di kepala mereka namun sepertinya keduanya enggan. Mengingat kembali hal yang begitu menyakitkan yang terjadi dan memisahkan keduanya bak bumi benar-benar di belah menjadi dua dan dibangun dinding diantaranya agar tak ada yang menyeberang dengan enaknya.

Masa-masa dimana keduanya dilanda kasih membara dengan segala kaitan jemari serta kecupan yang mengiringi. Masa-masa dimana akhirnya ayah Donghyuck menyeret si sulung untuk kembali dan menghiraukan Mark yang besimpuh meyakinkan bahwa putra pria paruh baya itu adalah satu-satunya yang ada di hati dan takkan terganti. Membuat misteri dan mengguncang industri permusikan dimana kedua harapan dari agensi musik besar itu diberitakan keluar tanpa kabar apapun. Menghilang bak benar-benar ditelan bumi tanpa ada kabar. Meski sesekali ada yang berkata bahwa ia berjumpa dengan Donghyuck, namun nyatanya sang _rapper_ dan vokalis muda itu tak kembali menari, menyanyi, dan menunjukkan diri di atas panggung yang megah. Meninggalkan para _kakak_ dan _adik_ mereka dengan beban di hati, tak sangguh melepas pun tak sanggup mengikat.

Mark kembali ke Kanada karenanya. Melepaskan segala mimpi barunya dan kembali ke mimpi yang lama. Menempuh kembali pendidikannya dan bekerja seolah dia tak pernah bersedia menjadi seorang pekerja seni sebelumnya. Pun Donghyuck yang ditarik kembali oleh sang orang tua, meski hidupnya tak lagi terasa sama karena segala ocehan akan hal konservatif, mengenai hubungan diam-diamnya, terlantun setiap hari. Meski akhirnya ia bangkit dan mengulang kembali segalanya, mengambil tes tertulis kemudian menjadi mahasiswa musik dan mengabdikan dirinya pada sebuah sekolah musik swasta di Pohang sampai bertahun berlalu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

Entah keberanian darimana yang membuat Mark menanyakan hal tersebut. Donghyuck mendengus. Sedikit tertawa namun hanya sarkas yang mencapai gendang telinga milik Mark.

"Kalaupun aku bisa, dari awal aku akan pergi ke luar negeri dan memulai segalanya dari nol."

Donghyuck mendongak, menatap langit yang sudah berubah jingga membaur ungu beserta merah. "Sayangnya, aku tak bisa."

Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan kebisuan kala itu hanya diisi dengan suara kicauan burung yang tengah berusaha bersembunyi ketika langit mulai termakan oleh kelam serta angin malam yang membuat laut tak semakin diam beriringan dengan waktu yang tertelan.

Pikiran keduanya melayang masa-masa dimana kedewasaan mulai merenggut dan membuat keberanian yang entah darimana menguar. Berawal hanya saling menggenggam, bercumbu, dan mencuri-curi waktu menuangkan cinta yang begitu berlebih untuk sang pasangan. Mungkin jika dulu mereka mencoba kembali memakai ego dan mimpi besar sebagai alasan, mereka akan lebih berhati-hati dan tak berakhir begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Terpisah. Kosong. Direnggut dari semua yang dimiliki. Meski sekarang mungkin keduanya sudah mencoba melupakan dan berpasrah pada jarum jam yang terus berputar dan kalender yang terus tersobek setiap bulannya.

Lalu ketika rintik kecil mulai menyadarkan keduanya akan hening yang tercipta dan lampu-lampu jalan yang secara otomatis menyala, kedua pria dewasa itu memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kendaraan. Berlindung di balik atap tanpa berniat menyalakan mesin dan hanya menunggu hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur.

"Hey, boleh aku bertanya?"

Donghyuck yang sudah menyerahkan kemudi pada pemilik aslinya, kini menoleh menatap sang lawan bicara sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Mengamati tingkah kaku pria yang tampak jauh begitu lebih dewasa dari sosok yang dikenalnya dulu. Mark yang dulu dipoles sedemikian rupa dari agensi untuk menjadi seorang yang _panas_ di panggung dan begitu lucu di baliknya, kini benar-benar tampak seperti jika Mark hanya hidup di _dorm_ sendirian, _tampak tak terurus_. Bagaimana tidak? Jika dulu mungkin pria itu malas mencukur kumisnya dan mendapat teguran dari sang manager atau dari _kakak-kakak_ mereka, kini ia benar-benar membiarkan kumis itu tumbuh, meski hanya sedikit, dan membiarkan beberapa rambut menampilkan eksistensinya di rahang dan dagu pria itu. Hidung paruh burungnya masih sama, pun alis camar yang begitu khas miliknya sudah tumbuh kembali, _karena dulu saat mereka menjadi idol, alis itu terpangkas ujungnya_, lalu juga tulang pipinya yang menonjol dan mengintip dengan percaya diri, serta tubuh yang masih sama kurus namun tetap berotot seperti dulu. Meski hal tersebut tak berlaku pada mata bulatnya yang begitu tampak lelah dan semakin menambah kantung mata yang ada.

"Jika dulu aku menemuimu setelah hari itu dan mengajakmu kabur, apa kau mau?"

Melihat Donghyuck berpikir, membuat Mark menggigit pipi dalamnya. Dia benar-benar ragu ketika melihat pria yang seperti tak menua sedikitpun itu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mungkin iya. Aku mungkin tidak ingin kau mendengar bagian bagaimana aksi orang tuaku setelahnya karena kau pasti dapat membayangkannya, dan aku mungkin akan berpikiran sama untukmu. Tapi jika kau tiba-tiba menjemputku dan mengajakku pergi dengan seluruh uang hasil keringat kita selama lima tahun, aku pasti akan berkata iya. Sayangnya, kita tak memikirkan hal tersebut saking kalut dan gilanya saat itu."

Jawaban tenang itu membuat Mark ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri yang seolah berharap bisa memutar waktu dan mengembalikan segalanya. Dia benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian lalu, keduanya masih begitu muda, baru saja merasakan rasanya jatuh hati, kemudian benar-benar mendapatkan rasa sakitnya.

"Maaf – "

"Hey! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Lagipula banyak hal yang ku pelajari dalam kurun waktu dua belas tahun ini," Donghyuck tersenyum ke arahnya. "dan lagipula aku bahagia sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku meminta maaf karena membuatmu mengingat semua hal itu kembali."

Kadang ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Mark pun sama bingungnya lebih daripada dia harus berpusing ria memikirkan mengenai proyek penelitiannya yang akan ia lakukan dalam kontrak caturwulan ini adalah bagaimana mata Donghyuck masih memiliki binar yang sama indahnya dengan mata saat pertama kali ia bertemu bocah itu kalau keduanya masih remaja belasan tahun. Donghyuck masih tersenyum begitu cantik walau kini ia tengah menaburkan garam pada luka lamanya.

"Kadang kenangan itu memang tercipta untuk terulang meski hanya di ingatan pemiliknya, _Hyung_. Lagipula aku bahagia sekarang karena bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Donghyuck meraih tangan kiri Mark, menggenggamnya. Mengingatkan mereka bahwa mengemudi kala hujan sembari saling menggenggam adalah kegiatan _favourite_ mereka.

"Katakanlah aku bosan hanya melihat wajah Na Jaemin atau Huang Renjun yang setiap ada waktu luang selalu mengajak bertemu. Aku benar-benar bahagia karena sudah begitu lama Jeno bahkan Johnny-_hyung_ menyerah mencari informasi tentangmu dan bulan kemarin Chenle mengabari bahwa dia menemukan kontak untuk menghubungimu. Tapi katakanlah aku masih sama pengecutnya, yang tak berani menghubungimu dan membiarkan Lele mendahuluiku." Donghyuck tertawa kecil. "dan aku bahagia dapat melihat wajah berantakanmu sekarang."

Sudut bibir Mark ikut tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mata sayu itu membentuk bulan sabit yang begitu indah.

"Ku kira kau hendak mengusirku ketika kau melihatku tadi." Candanya. Membuat tawa siren itu mencoba mengalahkan suara hujan yang teredam.

"Jikalau iya, sudah pasti aku akan menyuruh suami Kyungmin yang keluar dan mengusirmu, Bodoh!"

"Eh? Ku kira dia kekasihmu atau bahkan istrimu."

Donghyuck kembali tertawa. Demi Tuhan! Dua belas tahun sudah berlalu dan candaan Mark masih saja tak bermutu seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma untuk kembali merasakan cinta."

Mata yang dulu pernah disamakan dengan seekor pudu di benua Amerika sana kini kembali menatap Mark dengan sedikit luka di sana. Membuat Mark merasakan kernyitan perih pada dadanya.

Tetapi setelah mereka saling mengacuhkan dan memandang keluar dimana hujan hanya menyisakan rintik, Donghyuck menghela napasnya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak yang lebih muda. Menyadarkan yang lain untuk segera memutar kunci mobil dan menyalakannya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan membuat suara mesin mendominasi serta terkadang suara kecipak dari luar yang seolah menembus tebalnya badan mobil. Tangan Donghyuck lalu terulur, membuat radio yang tadi terdiam untuk kembali bersuara. Tak membiarkan sepi menyelimuti meski hanya lewat dendangan.

"Hey, Hyuck. Bagaimana kalau pertanyaanku tadi diganti?"

Donghyuck kembali menoleh, menampakkan wajah tak pahamnya pada yang lebih tua.

"Bagaimana kalau pertanyaan _jika dulu aku menemuimu setelah hari itu dan mengajakmu kabur,_ ku ganti dengan bagaimana jika kontrakku di Korea sudah selesai dan aku kembali menemuimu setelah hari ini, lalu aku mengajakmu kabur, apa kau mau?"

.

.

.

.

_He used to meet me on the eastside,_

_In the city where the sun don't set_

**_END_**

_a/n: hallo~~_

_ku balik kagi di tengah mengerjakan 78 soal optika yg merangkap jadi assessmen uas :")_

_karena ku cinta banget sama benny blanco feat khalid feat hasley di lagu eastside ini, ku persembahkan kebuchenan saya ke kalian *_

_kalau mau meresapi lagu dan mv aslinya monggo ke yutub search aja benny blanco khalid hasley eastside ntar keluar kok_

_kibarkan bendera markhyuck~~_

_p.s: hai mbak semangka ini ku asupi yg angstu2 atau open end supaya hidupmu di uranus tak terlampau beku ;;))_

_ditunggu segera yaaa sebelum nct dream indo tiba2 muncul XDD_


End file.
